I Do Desire We May Be Better Strangers
by XxSashaxX
Summary: What would be a usual campaign is now made that much harder with a gift from the Emperor, obviously rumors and accusations don't help much either. Neither Shang nor Mulan can explain or understand their relationship, but friends for now will do.
1. You're safe

_I Do Desire We May Be Better Strangers_

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Disney's **_**Mulan **_**or any of its characters.**

AN: _Hello anyone reading this, I'd like to thank you in advance for paying attention to my story and if you have the time to review I would _really_ appreciate it. Now I know as well as you do, that usually the first chapter is just backing info, and mine follows that oh so familiar pattern. _

_So bear with me, because when you reach the second chapter __**you are in for a big surprise**_ _seriously, it's so big I don't even know what I'm doing with myself _^.^ _ok, so some people may not think it's _that_ big, but to me, it's really odd to have a plot have a twist like that so early on. _

_Now I _am_ fairly aware by now that my writing, though improved, still needs refining…big time (you know, seeing all the talented writers towering over me with their epic writing skills) so if I'm constantly using the wrong tense for something, or you find a mistake that obviously isn't a typo (I keep making the same mistake) please gently leave the correction in a review; as, evidently I was under a misconception on how to use that word or punctuation, if you don't leave a review for any other reason, at least leave one just so that I don't keep making the same mistakes._

_**I'd like to say now, at the school's I've been to, there has been **__**no**__** teaching on how to use grammar, and I was rarely there for spelling tests, this is due to a medical condition that keeps me off from school for long durations of time.**__**I am well aware that my writing is **__**not**__** perfect, I am here to improve and share idea's I get really excited about (and usually, I cannot do my ideas justice, which saddens me) so **__**do not**__** make me feel worse about the writing than I already am. I'm looking for kind people who will **__**help me learn**__. _

_Sorry that was kinda heavy…so, read, review, enjoy XxX_

_Sasha_

Chapter 1

Mulan rode the back of Khan with mild discomfort, her knees shaking as she passed the trees and undergrowth that grew beside the road. Mulan had been riding for hours on end and she was sore and stiff. Exasperated sighs often left her as she gazed drearily skywards.

She was coming up to her village; the cluster of buildings could be seen on the horizon at the end of the red dirt track road she was riding on.  
>"I'm going to be killed" she muttered bitterly but with fear lacing her words.<p>

The news of what she had done would not have got to her town yet, it had only been a day; and even if it had, they wouldn't believe it. If they saw her come back in armour...they would slay her. She had to change out of the dress she had worn at the palace. It was worn and torn and the hem had mud and all other kinds of dirty substances on it, so she changed back into the armour at one of the villages on her way.

The armour was definitely more comfortable to ride in, but Mulan was debating the decision. The sun was above head and baking the road; Khan trotted his hooves on the spot to keep them from coming into contact with the heated ground for too long.

It was unusually warm for late spring but Mulan didn't mind. This was the magnolia tree would be in full bloom.

Mulan leaned forward and patted Khan's neck,  
>"C'mon Khan, we better get this over with" Khan looked at her sadly but did as he was told and sped off towards the small village.<p>

To her surprise, no one seemed to recognise her. That _could _be due to the fact that she used her hands to cover her face, directing Khan with her knees. But you never know. Mulan just hoped no one was in Khan's way, he was a proud horse and if he thought someone was treating Mulan badly or were directly trying to aggravate him...well, the last thing they'd see would be the bottom of Khan's hooves.

Mulan panicked as she thought of that and parted one of her fingers to look out, she turned her head and saw all the villagers smiling proudly. _Yup, didn't recognise me_. She slowly removed her hands, lowering them at a snail's pace; a cautious expression engraved on her face.

They all began to bow,  
>"Thank you for protecting China, honourable soldier" a young woman said, about Mulan's age with a giggle as Mulan was handed a basket of fruit.<br>"Um...thank you" Mulan _should_ have just used 'Pings' voice but _no_, she had to go and use _her_ voice. The _female _one, that could consequently get her killed.

Soon the fruit basket was snatched from her lap and murmurs broke out, but then a single frail man wobbled forward-barely reaching the height of Khan's leg. The man raised a single wrinkled arm unsteadily and lay it on Khan's neck (to which he snorted at but did not bite him).  
>"You have done well to protect this country, are you the warrior woman who is the heroine of China? The woman who single handily defeated Shun-Yu?" everyone had fell silent to hear her answer, Mulan twitched uncomfortable.<br>"Well...yes, but I didn't do it alone. I was trained by the most-" She never got to finish, the old man made a noise _resembling _a cheer, but Mulan wasn't sure.

The men were mainly pleased they were safe, and most were fellow soldiers-so knew the horrors she faced during war and admired her.

The _women _however, were disgusted, mortified, and slightly disturbed. Not to mention the disapproval on their faces. Mulan shrugged and accepted the men's thanks and praise with a dignified nod and a small smile. She even heard them arguing over who she gave the biggest smile to, though, in truth she gave them all the same smile. That awkward small smile that only graced ones features when under praise they didn't think they deserved.

_I would be nothing without Shang, a disgrace. I would have got myself killed in war..._

Mulan reminded herself that _she_ was the one who decided she would fetch the arrow, and how she would do it. Even after Shang said he wasn't fit for war, and that she _should _go home. But then she _also_ remembered it wasn't only wit that aided her to climb the pole; it wasn't _just_ wit that let her create the avalanche or kill Shan-Yu. No, she had been physically _trained _so that she could accomplish those feats...if combined with brains.

Mulan stopped day dreaming and carried on riding through town as quickly as possible. She wanted to get home. The emperor's crest lay heavily on her chest under her plated armour and she had two swords at her side. One of which she cringed at the sight of when she thought of how many lives had been slayed with it.

Mulan shuddered, sending a cold chill down her back_. Keep it together _she thought to herself. Mulan bid her goodbyes to the last few villagers that waited on the outskirts of the village and then it was just an hour to her home.

The sun had lowered slightly but not enough to make Khan any less fidgety. She began reflecting on the abnormality of the heat once again, but Mulan soon realised that they would have a storm soon. The towns crops would be devastated, this year would be hard for them all.

Mulan urged Khan faster, he compelled and they found themselves home in little time at all.  
>"Good boy" Mulan said, rubbing his neck and then leading him into the pen.<p>

She heard a scream and turned to see grandma Fa rushing out with her father's walking stick.  
>"You!" she pointed the curved stick at her. Grandma Fa's brow lowered in warning, with every other word she whacked the soldier on the shoulder,<br>"Just because my granddaughter saves china does not give you permission to stride in here...without a horse...in my sons armour...with Mulan's face..." grandma Fa had begun shouting, emphasising the 'n' in China, but then slowed as she realised that it was her granddaughter who stood in front of her.

Well, stood isn't exactly the right word, Mulan was cowering with her arms shielding her face as she turned away on one leg. Secretly, grandma Fa was impressed with her new and improved balance.

Fa-Zhou stumbled out of the house with the aid of his wife and demanded his stick back from his mother. The old war veteran only then noticed the armoured soldier in his courtyard,  
>"And who are-" Mulan lowered her arms from her face and looked down, she knelt of the floor and presented her father with the sword,<br>"The sword of Shan-Yu-" she quickly removed the emperors crest from her neck and laid it atop the sword,  
>"What are these?" her father asked, not to dismiss them, but to wonder how his daughter obtained them. Surely she had not fought, no, she would have hid...wouldn't she?<br>"The sword to show...what I did for china...and the crest, to show what I did for the emperor. They'll bring honour-" Mulan was encased in her father's arms before she could continue.

"Your safe, that is all that matters to me. And the greatest honour is having you as a daughter" Mulan shed a single tear of happiness at her father's words.

Later that evening, the whole family sat round the dining table and ate. Mulan was back in one of her simple hanfu's. They ate in silence until grandma Fa muttered teasingly,  
>"You brought home a sword...why couldn't you have brought home a man?" Mulan looked up, unfazed by the joke at her extent and nodded,<br>"Why couldn't I indeed" she said as she moved the food around her plate absently. Fa Li looked at her husband with a knowing look on her face.  
>"Was there a man that you <em>wanted<em> to bring home Mulan?" instantly she blushed and shook her head,  
>"No, I was just thinking that now I'll never be married. All the men will probably have nightmares about me killing them with fireworks, or Shan-Yu's sword" <em>or a little red dragon<em>, she added thoughtfully.

_So, that's the end of the first chapter. I know, I know, not much going on…._**but I promise to fix that! Truly! **_Now, if you would please kindly review? Pretty please ^-^ hehe. _

**READ PLEASE!**

Next chapter will start off as a little more of background, as I have to vaguely go over what happened in this story for the few weeks that aren't involved. It will mainly consist of little tid bits that happened before we get to the part where the foundation of the story really lays itself down :D anyway, if nothing else, please hang in there until the end of that chapter? Then you can give me a good grammar lashing ^-^ thanks for reading if you read this far XxX

_Happy reading! Please review! _

_Sasha XxX_


	2. The Unexpected

_I Do Desire We May Be Better Strangers_

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Disney's**_**Mulan**_**or any of its characters.**

AN: _Right, onto chapter two. Now, yes, the start of this chapter is fairly slow but I promise it gets better. Remember that big surprise? Just bear in mind, that even if I think it's big, you may not. So no disappointed faces please, and no rude reviews, __**becuase that isn't nice. **__I'd like to thank everyone who _did _review, it was exceedingly kind and I value every single last one of them. Enjoy the chapter and __**Please **__find time to review ^-^_

_Sasha XxX_

Chapter 2

Two weeks after her returning home, Mulan was still finding it hard to adapt to her old way of life. Fa-Zhou worried extensively. Mulan woke before dawn, had a simple breakfast and was then outside doing _all _her chores in a mere few hours.

What she did for the rest of the day was only a suspicion, Mulan was careful to never be seen. She knew that her mother would sooner marry her to an ignoramus than have her publicly displaying her martial arts.

That was another thing that had become strained after Mulan had returned. Her relationship with her mother; Fa Li expected Mulan to give up her warrior status and habits now that she had saved her father from harm and brought honour back to the family and was, essentially, back home.

But Fa-Zhou _knew_ that that would never be the case, his daughter could not, and _would_ not simply, _let go_ of all she had learnt, and grown attached too while she had trained in the army. Heavens knows he found it cripplingly hard and Mulan had found her calling, something she excelled at...and she wasn't about to let it go. Nor would he let her, as her father, _he _had obligations.

Fa Li had taken an extremely reluctant Mulan to countless dress makers and talented women upon her return from the army to try and make Mulan look more feminine...

That had not gone down to well; one example would be when Mulan had absently been looking through material, not interested at all. Then she had found a bamboo shaft, a stick they used in transportation to keep all the rolls of material in line and in the cart.

Mulan had been practicing her shapes and formations, going through sword and martial art shapes, using the stick in place of a sword or a full length bamboo pole. Fa Li had angrily told her she would never marry if she kept hitting things with everyday objects, and that as a woman, she should be fixing things, not destroying them.

A crowd of village girls had crowded round the doorway of the shop simply _just_ to see Mulan get a tongue lashing from her mother. Giggling at her humiliation.

As the days past, Grandma Fa could clearly see Mulan deflate into herself. She did not agree with Li's attempts to smother Mulan into a more feminine life that, clearly, she was not destined to be in. Countless time has she herself told Mulan to go with her sword to the field, and that she would keep her mother distracted.

Her reply was so uniform and without emotion it had honestly scared her to her old, used bones. Her only reply was, "I would not want to disappoint Mama" Mulan's eyes had been glazed, lifeless.

Then Fa-Zhou had stepped in, he could not see his daughter like this anymore. The day he decided to intervene was the night that he and his wife had had the largest argument of their whole marriage.

Fa Li had stated quite loudly that Mulan would never be married _or_ find happiness if them, as parents, didn't force her into a relationship, and that Mulan wasn't capable of finding a suitor on her own.

Mulan had heard and ran out, but this time, Grandma Fa had stayed in Mulan's company, to make sure she did not run off once again and find an army in aid of a hero.

Fa-Zhou had calmly stated that; with _or_ without their guidance, if Mulan was to be married then the opportunity would arise in time and without aid. If they _had_ to intervene then, surely, it was not fate. And Mulan would not be happy.

The couple had _still_ not come to an agreement, but merely decided not to do _anything_ until one of them decided that the other was right.

Which wouldn't happen.

Mulan had been brushing Khan when he had neighed noisily towards the front gates,

"Do we have a visitor Khan?" Mulan laughed lightly as her beloved horse nuzzled her hand. She went over to the gate and hauled it opened without much trouble.

A white imperial stallion had slowly cantered to a stop in front of her,

"Hello Mulan" Shang had smiled down at her happily, but you could see the anxiety in his eyes.

"And to what do I owe the honour General?"

As the day and weeks slowly rolled over, Shang had visited Mulan regularly to keep her informed of what was going on in the country. He also reminded her to be ready for, at any moment she could be called in, back to the army. Back to where she felt safe.

It was odd, the one place she was _most_ at risk only weeks ago was now a place she longed to go, as it gave her security to be who she wanted. Even if there were objections, Mulan could excel freely and when she pleased. So long as there was time to do so in between the planned training to do her own personal training, focussing on the areas that _she_ needed to gain skill in.

Mulan had not been training as much as she should have, or what she endured whilst preparing for the Hun attack. Yet, she had a blossoming friendship with Shang, true comrades, now they could confide quite easily in each other.

Shang had not pondered _too_ much on her deception, he more often that not decided to tease her about it…not that Mulan minded, she also teased Shang for _not_ noticing she was a woman.

"In my defence, I didn't _expect_ to have a woman in my camp!" He would say,

"Ah, but aren't you meant to expect the unexpected, _general_?" Shang would flush and fumble over an explanation. But her dressing up as a man had taught the _whole_ imperial army something…that they were not open minded enough to think outside the box, and prepare for an unexpected attack.

Mulan stood next to Shang, uncertain of why she was here. They both stood in the throne room at the imperial palace. The emperor had requested them both specifically and so, they had come. Not explanation for what the meeting was about had been offered to them, but either way, Mulan's mother was _not_ happy about it…not _one_ little bit.

Mulan herself was wondering intensely as to why she was needed. As General, Shang could lead the army to the western front, she need not be there, she hadn't trained as much as she used to and even if she had what use would she be? Other than another recruit…but, surely, they could just send her in with the other new soldiers, there was no need for her to be here with Shang for a personal audience with the Emperor.

"We have reason to believe the Turks will negotiate with us" The Emperor announced, Shang looked puzzled,  
>"We do sir?" the emperor nodded, he had apparently kept this to himself. His majesty looked at a servant to his right and nodded him towards the door. The young boy ran off and Mulan followed him out of the room with her eyes. Making sure she didn't have her back to the emperor; that way, she merely looked nosey, not rude.<p>

"It came to me one night as I stood on the steps leading up to the palace, do you know what night it was?" Mulan looked at Shang who had apparently been hoping she knew, as she met his gaze at the same time she turned,  
>"I'm sorry, but no we don't your highness" Shang answered, the Emperor grinned,<br>"It was the night you saved my life, Fa Mulan" Mulan herself blushed,  
>"It wasn't just me, I merely did what any of the people of china would do to protect and defend their Emperor"<br>"I would hope so, but only you did. Despite the way you had been treated as a result of _my_law" the emperor smile warmly at Mulan, to appease her obviously nervous mind. Shang had ducked his head, but the Emperor had seen the deep sorrow and regret that had shadowed over his young features.

"The idea just..._cried_ out to me" his highness chuckled to himself, like he had his own privet joke; this made Mulan and Shang uneasy.  
>"Ah!" the emperor said as his servant came back,<br>"There you are, I was beginning to think you had become lost!" the servant bowed carefully and uncomfortably as the bundle balanced precariously in his arms seemed heavy and difficult to hold,  
>"N-no your majesty, S-sorry I took too long your majesty, I-it won't happen again your majesty" the young man said hastily.<p>

"Fa Mulan, I believe our general has something to give you" the emperor said, Mulan became suspicious.  
>"Should I start running? While I still can?" Mulan said before clamping her hands over her mouth as she remembered <em>where<em> she was, and in _whose_presence. Though Mulan and Shang were used to such jesting, the Emperor was not, but he merely chuckled and beckoned Shang to step closer to Mulan.

"Mulan, I may have not fought alongside you for very long-" Mulan raised one delicate eyebrow, _what is he playing at? _She thought, _he better not be messing with me...  
><em>  
>Shang seemed to take great amusement in her expression, and continued,<br>"But I know potential when I see it-" _he better not be about to objectify me_, she thought again, this internal commentary was getting on her nerves, and making then worse,  
>"-and it is great honour that-" he bent down on one knee, Mulan's face turned horrified, but Shang's head was bowed, so he was spared seeing it, <em>he wouldn't...<em>  
>"I present you with this armour, so that, provided you accept, you will serve alongside me as my second in command...and as a captain in the imperial army" Mulan let out a sigh of relief and gratitude as Shang lifted his head and gave her a pile of folded armour, much like Shang's had been before he had become general. Shang smiled proudly at her as she took the parcel, atop the pile of armour was an imperial sword and helmet, all kept in place with a tied piece of twine,<br>"You would have been given a horse, but we all know how much you value Khan..." Mulan smiled,  
>"I accept" she whispered,<br>"Do I have permission to show my gratitude?" Mulan asked politely to the Emperor,  
>"Seeing as you and General Li are good comrades I will allow it" Mulan nodded while still appropriately reserved, and lay her package on the small table to her right.<br>"What are you-" Shang was about to ask confused, but he was cut off by a high pitch squeal and was attacked by his new second in command. Mulan had thrown her arms around his neck, knowing he would have never been promoted if Shang hadn't said anything.  
>"Thank you" she breathed, her hold tightening.<p>

Shang was shocked; Mulan had never shown him this amount of gratitude, ever, to _anyone_. Yet, he still encased her in a hug, her small form feeling fragile to his large and stronger form, even though he knew she was anything but, and not at all weak in any sense of the word. As they were both in the army, and everyone knew of their sturdy friendship, it was not odd for the two of them to embrace each other in a friendly manner. They were seen as two best friends, both in the army; _not_man and woman. So, usual social customs were discarded, as they were a unique case.

The Emperor cleared his throat and Mulan instantly bowed to him,  
>"Thank you greatly, your majesty" the emperor looked amused, not irritated with the exchange between the two, even a little intrigued. He was quite the matchmaker himself, and knew where he could help kindle some love. Whether it be through friendship, or romantic and happy life together as a couple.<p>

"That's quite alright my dear, and as your first duty as a captain, _you_ must help General Li to find a way of managing our most precious pawn in the game we are playing with the Turks, a game of strategy, war. Now it _is_ a big responsibility, so you must both find the best way of approaching this..._together_" the emperor smiled and took the bundle from the servant, beckoning Mulan forward with a jerk of his neck.

Mulan began to bow to receive this said 'pawn' but the emperor stopped her,  
>"You must stand to receive this" Mulan nodded and took the bundle from the emperor.<p>

She audible gasped, rearranging her hold of the bundle as she realised what it was, so that she could better protect it and have a more secure hold.  
>"Mulan?" Shang said concerned.<p>

"Whaa! Awah!" Mulan shushed the bundle, rocking it back and forth in her arms, she began to pace in odd circuits; completely forgetting she had an audience and that it was rude to wander around the room when she meant to be attentively listening to anything that the Emperor should say.

Shang himself was shell shocked; yes he was surprised it was a baby amongst the blanket, but the way Mulan instantly took on the very feminine role of a mother, as if it were natural to her.

Obviously, Shang realised it _was_ natural for her; she _was_ a woman after all, he felt like slapping himself. Shang had just got used to seeing her in dresses, seeing her cradling a baby was _not_something that he took lightly, nor was he prepared for.

"The little one is the heir to the Turks throne, provided should they fall. She is the bastard child to the daughter of the Turks king. In other words, the Turks king has many, _many _children. All have died from illness, or disowned the family completely...all but one. His daughter. She is the rebellious type and so, has not married" Mulan gulped, how many times had she been described as rebellious? And if a princess cannot marry...  
>"She came to doors of my palace cloaked in black and brown, handing me her bundled child, begging me to keep her safe, so that, <em>if<em> they fall, she is not killed or harmed" the emperor took a breath,  
>"I know that I <em>should <em>have turned her away or kept the child as a bribe for peace, but I cannot now go back on my word, that child can come to no harm, but I suppose negotiation can take place because of her"

"You'll need to decide what to do with this little one, and who you may need to accompany you on your travels if you need someone _else_ to look after the young one" the emperor said, as he directly addressed the general and captain, he had emphasised the word '_else_' (plus a pointed look) to make it obvious to Shang that he expected himself and his new captain to figure out something _within_ the camp that contained their new troops. Mulan, however, was being extremely oblivious as she finally shushed the baby back to sleep. Sighing as it finally worked.

_So how was it? Let me know, drop a review ^-^ it's going to be very chaotic for the two now isn't it? With training and whatnot, hehe, evil writer XD_


End file.
